This invention relates to a rollover protection device for a motor vehicle.
In the case of convertibles, it is known to provide a rollover protection device in the form of a rollover bar which, in the case of an accident and particularly in the case of an overturning of the vehicle, forms a firm structure which protects the occupants. Rollover bars of this type are usually mounted rigidly to the vehicle body or have a folding mechanism which folds them upwards, from a lowered inoperative position, as required, into an active safety position in which the bar can then be held in a rigidly locked manner.
Although, for reasons of stability, a rigid arrangement of the rollover bar is desirable, it can have disadvantageous effects if, during an accident, a vehicle occupant hits his head on the rollover bar and is injured by it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a rollover protection device of the initially mentioned type such that its injury potential is reduced, particularly with respect to a head impact.